Dexter Jackson
Dexter Jackson, but commonly known as Dex, was a member of the 3rd Street Saints, a street gang in Stilwater, and later Head of Security for the Ultor Corporation. In the first game he is an ally to the player and a supporting character in Los Carnales Story Arc and the Epilogue. In Saints Row 2 he is an unseen but mentioned character, and is an antagonist in the secret mission "Revelation", then as the main antagonist in the DLC Corporate Warfare. Dex then returns as a minor antagonist and boss in Saints Row: Gat out of Hell. He was voiced by Jeffery Allen Qaiyum in Saints Row, who returned for voice work in Saints Row: Gat out of Hell with Arif S. Kinchen (who voices Pierce Washington) filling in for the role for Saints Row 2. When Volition couldn't locate him, they got Arif S. Kinchen (who voices Pierce Washington) to do audio work for Dex in Saints Row 2. Jeffrey Allen Qaiyum reprised the role for Gat out of Hell. Biography ''Saints Row'' Dex joined the Saints ran by Julius Little to rid the city of Stilwater from the violent gangs. He was a superb tactician and some Saints believed he would challenge Julius about running the gang. He was also the brains in the Saints organization and came up with well thought plans to defeat some of the gangs, such as setting up the Vice Kings and killing Los Carnales jefe, Hector Lopez, and Stilwater police chief, Monroe. Dex was later offered a job for the Ultor Corporation by Ultor chairman Dane Vogel so he dropped his flags. He also revealed to Julius' right hand man, Troy Bradshaw, that he knew he was a cop, and informed him that he was going straight. ''Saints Row 2'' & Corporate Warfare When the Boss woke up in Saints Row 2 after being put in a coma caused by Julius, who blew them up on a boat, they managed to contact Dex who told them to meet him at their old gang hideout, a church, so he would help them get Julius. But this was a trap, and when Julius arrived at the church, told to go there by Dex, the Ultor head of security sent his team of Masako, to kill them, however they managed to escape. Ultor's CEO, Eric Gryphon (who replaced Vogel after his death at the hands of the Boss) came to the saints from protection from Dex, who intended on killing Eric to gain higher control in Ultor. The Boss helped out Eric, who then tipped them off about Dex stealing nuclear waste to sell on the black market. The Saints stole the waste for themselves. Nowhere else to run, Dex fled Stilwater. After the Boss killed connections to Dex, they swore to find which city the former Saint ran to and kill him. ''Saints Row: Gat out of Hell'' Much of Dex's fate after the events of Corporate Warfare is unknown, and he isn't seen in the two sequels Saints Row: The Third and Saints Row IV. However in Saints Row IV's expansion pack Gat out of Hell he is shown to be deceased and living in Hell, although the circumstances on how he ended there isn't specified (although it was most likely down to Zinyak destroying the earth). The player is required to kill Dex 6 times as part of the "Revenge" diversion. In the first couple of interactions he will run away from the player (either being Johnny Gat or Kinzie) but will start having demons helping him out. After killing 6 times, he will continue to randomly spawn for the player to kill him over and over again. After completing the city takeover of the game, a final cutscene shows Dex in a fetal position, still being tormented. Gallery ''Saints Row'' SR1 Dex Promotional.jpg|Promotional Dex Saints Row 1.jpg ''Saints Row 2: Corporate Warfare'' Dex in Corporate Warfare.png|Dex as he appears in Corporate Warfare ''Saints Row: Gat out of Hell'' Dex revenge objective.png|Objective to kill Dex for the "Revenge" diversion Dex close up GOOH.jpg|Damned soul Dex close up Dex in the Ultor Lobby.jpg|Dex in the Ultor Lobby. Trivia *Dex was to appear in a mission in the cancelled spin-off game Saints Row: Money Shot in which the player was required to assassinate him when Dex was attending an executive party. *His full name Dexter Jackson is only given in a newspaper clipping in Saints Row 2: Corporate Warfare after completion of the first mission "Traffic Control". *Dex just uses the "husk" pedestrian model for his Gat out of Hell appearance, with one slight modification that he wear his purple visor hat from the original Saints Row. Category:Mastermind Category:Gangsters Category:Saints Row Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Wealthy Category:Right-Hand Category:Thief Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Male Category:Successful Category:Businessmen Category:Conspirators Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Damned Souls Category:Criminals Category:Cowards Category:Leader Category:Pimps Category:Comedy Villains